


good to me

by yeastlings



Series: written in the sand [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Around other people, Miya Atsumu is a fox: ill-behaved and mischievous. But for Hinata Shouyou, he'll be a good dog who does his best to please--so long as he gets something out of it too, of course.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: written in the sand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691410
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when they're adults. Everything is consensual. Nevertheless, mind the tags. If you decide to proceed, please enjoy.

Hinata’s hand was warm where it curled loosely around Atsumu’s neck. The contrast with the coolness of the floor where Atsumu kneeled, naked and bracketed between Hinata’s knees, made goosebumps break out on his skin. All his senses were heightened. Hinata’s calluses, built up from years of enduring the impact of leather against skin, felt like sandpaper as he stroked his thumb up and down the side of Atsumu’s neck, right over the fluttering of his carotid artery. Atsumu moaned, and Hinata’s breath hitched.

“Show me how you’ll tell me to slow down,” he said. It was a precaution he took every time they did breath play, but the way he said it, firm and demanding, never failed to make Atsumu shudder with arousal. Show me you know the rules. Show me you know how to be good.

Atsumu was gripping a baseball in his right hand. He and Hinata had found it rolling around in the bedroom closet when they moved into their current apartment, and after seriously discussing the possibility of it being cursed, they’d kept it and started tossing it back and forth whenever they were bored. Atsumu swore that it improved his hand-eye coordination; Hinata liked practicing the wrist tricks he learned from ViewTube baseball tutorials and laughing when Atsumu complained loudly about cheaters.

The idea to use it as the safety signal during breath play was Hinata’s. His eyes had sparked with mischief as he pressed it into Atsumu’s hand and said, “It’s because you’re my dog, and dogs like playing catch, right?”

He was a perverted midget. Unfortunately, that was exactly what turned Atsumu on. The baseball ended up being an effective signal, too. In addition to being simple, the leather texture was familiar to Atsumu. Squeezing the ball helped ground him whenever his mind started drifting, and if he needed Hinata to ease up on the pressure, he just had to tap it against his calf.

He did so now, and Hinata smiled. “Good job. Now show me how you’ll tell me to stop.”

Atsumu dropped the ball and it thumped nice and clear against the wooden floorboards. Not that Hinata needed the noise to alert him. He always watched Atsumu carefully during breath play, scrutinizing every flutter of his fingers and stopping at regular intervals to check in. So serious and careful, but Atsumu knew that he didn’t just watch Atsumu to make sure that he was okay; he watched him because he was hungry for Atsumu choking, for the way his eyes rolled back and his breath escaped in high, desperate whines. He got off on watching Atsumu take pain, and Atsumu got off on the pride in his expression whenever Atsumu could take what he doled out.

Hinata was especially hungry today. He raked his eyes over Atsumu, lingering on his half-hard cock. He smiled. “Does being on your knees excite you that much, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu flushed. “Shut up,” he said, embarrassment stripping away some of the haziness of arousal.

The sofa springs creaked as Hinata leaned forward and pinched one of Atsumu’s nipples. Atsumu yelped in pain, but Hinata just increased the pressure and tugged roughly. “Aw, what’s with that attitude? You were being so well behaved earlier today and everything.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

“At lunch. You were so polite and friendly, anyone would have been fooled into thinking that you’re always like that.”

Hinata let go of his nipple at last and Atsumu gasped in relief, his eyes watering. What the hell was Hinata going on about? Yeah, they’d gone to a formal lunch for all the V.1 teams and their sponsoring companies, but Atsumu didn’t remember doing anything out of the usual. He’d spent most of the time with Aran, commiserating about teammates who didn’t understand quality comedy even when it was dancing naked in front of them.

“Huh? I was just talkin’ to Aran-kun.”

Hinata’s smile widened, and Atsumu got the sinking feeling that he’d walked into some kind of trap. Not that he had any idea what it was, still.

“You like Aran-san a lot, don’t you?”

“Yeah? So?”

“So that’s why you try so hard to behave around him—just like a good dog.”

“The hell! It’s not like that with him.”

“Oh, I know that you’re all mine. That’s why it’s so cute when I see you being well behaved for people you like. It makes me want to see how good you can be just for _me_.”

Atsumu’s cheeks burned even hotter and he turned his face away, muttering, “You’re a serious pervert.”

“But you still want to be good for me, don’t you?” Hinata squeezed his neck lightly and Atsumu’s pulse thundered in his ears.

“…yes.”

“Look at me and say it.”

Atsumu’s embarrassment hadn’t faded, but he forced himself to look Hinata in the eye again. “Yes, I want to be good for you.”

Hinata kissed his forehead. “That’s it. You’re already listening to me so well. Pick up the ball then, and we can play.”

They started off slowly. Hinata did everything slow and steady these days, whether it was stretching in the morning or packing his and Atsumu’s lunches. It had surprised Atsumu when they met again as adults. In his memory, Hinata had been a blur on the court, the crack of rubber soles against solid flooring like thunder, the sting of sweat in his eyes as he craned his neck to search for that tell-tale orange in the air. The Hinata who greeted him at the Black Jackals tryout had his feet planted firmly on the ground and the grittiness of sand on his skin, in his smile. For a brief moment, Atsumu had panicked: what if the person he’d been waiting for all these years hadn’t come back at all?

Then Hinata had flown, and Atsumu realized that the weight he carried was there to hold him steady when he spread his wings. It hadn’t crushed the hunger that first drew Atsumu to him, only refined it into something more potent. Even if he still had doubts in the present, they would have melted away under the heat of Hinata’s hands as he pressed both palms against either side of Atsumu’s neck.

Hinata’s boundaries were firmest when it came to breath play: no applying pressure for more than a few seconds at time, no more than five minutes total, and no cutting off Atsumu’s air completely, not even for a second. Not that Atsumu needed anything more than the feeling of Hinata’s hands around his throat. He saw how much power resided in them every time Hinata spiked or served. Hinata used only a fraction of that strength now as he pressed his palms in, just enough for Atsumu to feel the restriction.

He squeezed the baseball to remind himself to breathe evenly, and watched the muscles in Hinata’s arms strain with the effort to keep his grip as precise as possible. His eyes were wide and intent, like he was determined not to let a single reaction escape his gaze. Atsumu knew that Hinata wouldn’t hurt him. He knew, but all it would take was a little more pressure and he would be powerless. The adrenaline from teetering on that edge made his heart thud painfully against his chest. His lungs screamed for more air and he lost control over his pacing. He dragged in ragged breaths, and when he exhaled it was on a helpless whine.

Hinata released his hold immediately. He stroked Atsumu’s cheek and made soothing noises. “There, there. You’re okay. Breathe in for me now.”

Atsumu’s heart rate slowed down as he followed Hinata’s instructions to breathe in, then out, but his limbs still trembled from the adrenaline—and the arousal that came with it. Even the simple feeling of Hinata’s fingers massaging his scalp made him sigh with bone-deep pleasure. His neglected cock stiffened again, and of course, Hinata noticed.

“Oh, Atsumu-san, you dirty dog,” he breathed. “You really like being choked, don’t you?”

Atsumu blushed, but this time embarrassment didn’t raise his hackles. He wasn’t the only one being painfully transparent. Hinata was flushed, too, his breathing harsh. There was the slightest tremble in his fingers where he’d carded them through Atsumu’s hair. He tightened his grip when Atsumu reached up with his free hand and stroked Hinata’s half-hard cock through his shorts.

“I like being good for you,” he said, voice raspy. “Seems like you like it, too. Want to see how good I can be?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

A little more pressure this time. Atsumu kept his breathing even for as long as he could, but the adrenaline caught up to him once more and Hinata let go. Again and again. Sometimes Atsumu tapped the baseball against Hinata’s calf, and sometimes Hinata let go without prompting, trembling just as hard as Atsumu. The brief seconds where his hands burned tight around Atsumu’s neck were as tense and thick as the strained breaths Atsumu drew in. _Want to see how good I can be?_ It was an offer, but Miya Atsumu didn’t offer anything for free. If he was going to give this much, then Hinata damn well better give him back twice as much.

It was a push and pull that they thrived on, both on and off the court, but the reason it had kept them going for this long was because they knew each other’s limits. Atsumu could tell after a few minutes that Hinata was reaching his: his eyes were dark and glassy and his fingers shook too hard. Atsumu threw the baseball to the ground and Hinata’s hands flew away.

He jerked back like he’d been burned. “Atsumu-san—”

Atsumu grabbed his hands and rubbed them between his. He kissed his fingertips. “Shh, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was time to stop. No more than five minutes, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just…I could tell you wanted more.”

Atsumu grinned crookedly. “Shouyou-kun, I’m _never_ gonna stop wanting more from you. Like, in all respects.”

Hinata sighed. “Believe me, I know. It’s kind of scary. Not so much during volleyball, but when we do things like this…I don’t want to disappoint you, but what if I go too far one day and hurt you?”

He burned so brightly that sometimes Atsumu forgot that he could be afraid like other people. Then he had moments like these, where he sat small and quiet with his hands going cold in Atsumu’s, and Atsumu remembered that he was just a boy. A boy whose hunger had swallowed him whole once, and who had learned upon growing up that hunger only multiplied.

Truth be told, it made him feel intensely awkward. He had honed precision and dedication for most of his life, but tenderness still felt clumsy in his hands. He gave it to Hinata as best as he could anyway, kissing his fingertips again and resting his cheek against Hinata’s leg.

“Only way you’d disappoint me is if you stopped doing exactly what you wanted. And y’know, sometimes what you want is to hold back ‘cause you can see the cliff edge comin’ up. It’s smart and it keeps you safe. Keeps me safe, too.”

“Atsumu-san…”

“I still want to be good for you, if you’re okay with it. This time you just gotta sit back and let me take care of things.”

Hinata’s smile was watery. Atsumu tried in vain to keep making eye contact, but awkwardness overwhelmed him in the end and he buried his face against Hinata’s thigh.

Hinata laughed and stroked his hair. “You’re ridiculous. Why did you say something that would only embarrass you?”

“S’not what I said! It’s your reaction! What I said wasn’t _that_ touchy feely.”

“Okay, okay.” Hinata’s fingers were steady once more as he combed them through Atsumu’s hair. “Don’t sulk. I want you to be good for me, too.”

“Fine. Fine.”

He still couldn’t look Hinata in the eye, but luckily he didn’t need to. Instead, he bent his head and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the outline of his cock. Hinata moaned, and Atsumu took the cue to pull his shorts off and swirl his tongue around the tip. He stroked the shaft with his hands, working Hinata up until he was stiff and thrusting his hips helplessly.

Atsumu pressed him down by the thighs. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you now, Shouyou-kun.”

He didn’t tease, but he still took his time. He wanted to be thorough. He wanted Hinata to feel every swipe of his tongue, every bit of friction as he swallowed his cock inch by inch. When he’d taken as much as he could, he started bobbing his head up and down, sucking just hard enough to stimulate Hinata’s sensitive skin. Nice and steady. Let Hinata savor how hot and wet Atsumu’s mouth was, how eager he was to use it for Hinata’s pleasure.

Before long, Hinata was on the edge. Atsumu could feel him trembling underneath his fingers and hear him panting Atsumu’s name in a desperate rhythm. “You’re so good, so good to me, Atsumu-san, please! Make me come!”

Atsumu pulled off, moaning with satisfaction at the wet pop, and fisted his hand around Hinata’s cock. He jerked him off in rough, even strokes, eased along by the fact that Hinata was already slicked up from his mouth. He was even leaking pre-cum. Atsumu lapped up the clear fluid as it beaded on the tip of Hinata’s cock and Hinata cried out, bucking his hips up so hard that he threw off Atsumu’s restraining hand.

Hot, sticky cum splashed onto Atsumu’s face and he licked up as much as he could. Then he swiped a hand across his face to collect more, shoving his fingers into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

“Oh, fuck, Atsumu-san. You’re being so dirty.”

Hinata was watching him with his mouth slightly open. He was a mess: red and sweaty, his cock limp between sticky thighs. A white-hot thrill shot down Atsumu’s spine. He’d done that. He’d pushed Hinata this far. His cock twitched and he wrapped one hand around it, using the other one to keep swiping up the cum on his face. He pumped his cock hard as he chased after every last note of bitterness. This was all his—a reward for working so hard to please Hinata.

He came with a shout. “Shouyou, Shouyou! Fuck!” There was warmth on his hand and bitterness on his tongue and a fulfillment so intense that it left everything hollow in its wake. When it was over, Atsumu sighed and slumped forward into Hinata’s waiting arms. He was pleasantly exhausted, his mind empty of everything except the knowledge that for now, at least, they were both satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ninetalesk.
> 
> The title is from SEVENTEEN's "Good to Me" (JPN version). 
> 
> The only thing I have to say for myself is that Atsumu's interiority/background chapter is literally called "Love" and is about how the thing he hates most is people who refuse to match his extraordinary level of effort. What else am I supposed to do with that other than write about him being a service sub? And a service sub to the little monster who demands the utmost from everyone around him, at that. They are a match made in heaven. I am absolutely in my feelings about this. 
> 
> I also did an intense amount of research to make sure I portrayed breath play in as responsible a way as possible. However, this story is NOT an educational guide in any way, shape, or form. Always do independent research, folks. Seriously.
> 
> All right, that's all for now. Live long and prosper. Kudos and comments are my lifeblood. If you want to see what further adventures I have planned for these two, please subscribe to my author page.


End file.
